


Sweet Dreams

by wendeetestaburger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dreams, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Toys, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendeetestaburger/pseuds/wendeetestaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a dream that quickly becomes reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream

You've never had a dream that vivid before.

All you remember was your cock being harder than it ever had been, and Bro's cock right alongside your own. How did you know it was Bro's cock? You're not sure. Something in your brain just told you.

It was a weird dream. You don't usually have weird dreams. In fact, you rarely ever dream at all. You never questioned it after the game, though. After Derse, you kind of didn't want to dream. But this dream felt all too real. You remember lying next to Bro's warm body, filling up the space between you two quickly. God, you were so turned on.

It started out as somewhat of a normal dream. You and Bro were strifing on the roof, and as usual, he was completely kicking your ass. You were bruised and beaten, tired and panting. He grabbed you by the back of your collar and dragged you into the apartment where he pinned you against the floor. Your cool was still up on the roof, long gone. Your face was red and you were panting hard. Your shades were haphazardly on your face, making you look even dorkier than usual.

He started to kiss you. That was weird. Bro never did anything like that. He never even showed affection besides strifing, if you could call that affection. But this wasn't affection. This was lust. Pure, unadulterated lust. Why? You had no idea. But you weren't complaining.

His hand made its way down your toned torso, and his mouth down the side of your face and onto your neck. You don't remember saying anything, but how could you not? Your face was hot, your ears bright red and mouth left open, panting. Before you knew what happened, his hand was wrapped around your throbbing erection and pumping fast. Soon, there was warmth all over your stomach. And then there was a knock at the door.

"Come on, little man! You've got school today. I know. It's still a thing." 

God, you are the luckiest kid alive because Bro didn't open your door. Cum was all over the beds and your pajamas. Fuck. Looks like you're doing your own laundry again this week.

"Um, yeah, I'll... be out in a few." You jump out of bed and hide the sheets and pajamas as best you can and continue to get dressed, contemplating the dream. You'd never felt that way about your brother, ever, and you're pretty sure he never has either. You guys interacted a fair amount, but there was no affection in any of your interactions. In all your sixteen years, you can't remember one time he hugged you or told you he loved you. Not that you minded. He was too cool for that shit anyway. 

You run your fingers through your blond hair like you do every morning right before you put on your shades. You look yourself over in the mirror, once, twice, and grab your backpack, slamming the door to your room tight behind you. "Bye, dude."

"Bye, kiddo. I'll see you after school."


	2. Reality

It's hot, and you're tired from walking home. All you want is to lie down in bed, have some cold water, and make shitty comics. But as soon as you enter your penthouse apartment, you see a note attached to your fridge in your bro's chicken scratch.

"ROOF.  
NOW.  
BRING CAL."

You sigh and grab the puppet who is sitting right next to the fridge. You run into your room, changing out of your clothes, wondering if you have time for a quick little jackoff session before strifing, but you doubt it. You don't want Bro to come in your room and find you in such a compromising position. He sometimes comes into your room when you take too long to come to the roof for a strife, but you doubt he's been waiting long. The ink was still wet on the paper, so you figure you have some time to yourself.

You set Cal on the bed next to you, pull down your boxers, and let your mind wander to your jack off list... which mostly consists of your brother. You begin to pump and think of his beautiful muscles, the outline of his huge cock that you've only seen through the blurry shower curtain. God, how amazing would that feel inside you, you wonder. Before you know what's happening, you're moaning and the door is opening. You gasp and grab the blanket and cover yourself. And you were so close.

"Shit, Bro! Learn to knock!!"

Bro says nothing. Instead, he rips the blanket off of you, grabs both your hands and slams them above your head, pinning them there and you to the bed. You widen your eyes and feel the air rush around your erect member. You gasp, but your mouth is soon overtaken with his. He's kissing you hard, and you're kissing back. You're scared and aroused at the same time.

He pulls off your mouth all too soon, kissing down your face, to your neck, now up to your ear. "I heard you, little bro."

"What?" you manage to squeak.

"I heard you saying my name."

Shit. You were? You honestly hadn't realized you were. Well, that would explain this. Or...

You're dreaming. That's it. You have to be having another vivid dream again. But the thing is, you can't remember falling asleep. And you can feel Bro's hands on your own; you can feel his body weight and his muscles pinning you to the bed.

If it's a dream, you have to get out of this situation before you come in your sleep again.

"Bro, stop... I... Please get off..."

He pulls away and looks at your face. You really want to continue. It's obvious on your face. He slaps you and you yelp.

Wait. That hurt. Which means...

This is very real.

"You're a liar," he growls. "You fucking love this, you slut."

You moan in response. He's absolutely right. 

He leans down to kiss your neck again, and as he does, you feel his warm leather glove wrap around your now-throbbing cock. He kisses for a moment, then you feel teeth sink in. You yelp, almost unable to form words. "Fuck!" is all you can manage. Your head leans to the side, giving him more room, and he pumps his hand. You were already so close before, you're absolutely bursting right now. 

He licks up to your ear and moans, "Don't you dare fucking come without permission."

You gasp, the air getting caught in your throat. That was something different than your dreams.

You whimper. You need to come, badly, but you can't form coherent enough words to ask. Somehow, you manage to sputter out one measely "Please" between your pants and gasps. He bites you hard and you can't help yourself. 

You come on his hand.

Bro freezes. He looks different. He looks at your panting and shaking and writhing self with disapproval. 

"You disobeyed me."

You whimper helplessly. You feel vulnerable and awful. You feel wrong.

"I'm going to have to punish you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, looks like I'm doing exactly what I didn't want to do: turn this into a more than 2 chapter fic. Oh well, more for you guys. Enjoy Dave Strider being reduced to a puddle. ;)


	3. Pain

Bro shakes his head at you. "I didn't want to have to do this," he says, "but you left me no choice. If you get up from the bed, you won't be able to sit down for weeks." 

You whimper, not sure what he means. He could either mean he'll make you sore, or spank you. Either one doesn't sound too pleasant. You watch as he walks away from you into his room. You hear him rummage around his messy room, opening drawers and finding things. You don't dare move. You barely even breathe.

He comes back with a few things, but before you can get a good look, he takes a blindfold to your eyes. You squeal, but a gag is put into your mouth. A ball gag. Damn, you had no idea Bro was this kinky or into this kind of stuff. You had no idea that he even had this stuff lying around the apartment.

Suddenly, your hands are jerked upwards and tied together, then to the bedpost. The whole time, you're whimpering and squeaking; you feel pathetic, but it turns you on nonetheless. He slides his hands down your arms gently, but as he gets to your torso, his fingernails come out and make red lines on your body. Your back arches and you moan. You had no idea that you loved pain this much. It might just be the fact that your brother is the one inflicting it.

He leans down close to your ear. You can feel his hot breath on your skin, panting hard. "My, you seem to be enjoying this." You can hear the smirk on his lips.

You whimper in response.

"We can't have that, now can we? This is punishment, remember."

You whimper again, your breath staggered. He pulls away from your ear and grabs something.

All of a sudden, there is a tightness around your throbbing cock. No. Not that. Anything but that. You shriek behind the ball gag and writhe your body, shying away from Bro's hand. But he holds down your hips and applies the cock ring anyway.

"Stop, please!" you try to scream, but he ignores you. He probably can't understand you behind the ball anyway.

You've never used a cock ring, but you've seen enough pornos to know what it does. And boy, have you gotten off on other men's inability to come. But now Bro would be getting off on yours, and you wanted to cry.

Soon, you felt something else slide onto your dick. You had no idea what it was, but damn, did it have  _texture._ Soon, you hear Bro flick on a switch, and the toy vibrates to life. You scream behind the gag, your hips bucking. You were twitching and writhing and moaning and crying all at once. 

He laughs almost sadistically and turns you over so the toy is pressed against the bed and your stomach. You clench yourself; Jesus Christ this was awful. You hear something that sounds like liquid or lotion being squirted out and in about five seconds you feel two fingers prodding your entrance. You cry out louder, if possible. His two fingers are inside you now, brushing against your prostate. Your body contorts and you scream. 

Bro scissors your hole and then lathers himself up, preparing to enter you. His cock is at your entrance, and you can feel that it's huge. You feel tears wetting the blindfold, and you scream hoarsely as you come dryly from the toy. You're sobbing now. You're disgusting. You're a muddy puddle of tears and cum and patheticness. 

Bro suddenly slams into you, causing you to contort your body again. You whimper and writhe, unable to make loud noises anymore. You come for a second time as he slams, then he pulls all the way out and repeats his actions again. Soon you have come dryly three more times and he's steadily fucking you from behind. You're sobbing and gasping for air, your throat getting hoarser and hoarser. 

Once he comes in your ass, he pulls out and leans down to your ear, licking the outside of it. "Do you promise you're going to be a good boy from now on?"

You nod desperately, your cock hurting from holding in all the cum. You need to come. You need to. 

He sighs and takes his grand old time untying you. First he takes off the toy, then unties your arms, then your mouth, then eyes, leaving the cock ring for last. As he finally takes it off, you explode all over the place with a shriek. You are exhausted, lying in a pool of sweat, cum, lube, and saliva. 

"Don't piss me off again." And he walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, I apologize for the quick ending. It's 3AM, and I'm tired, and I just wanted this fic done. Maybe I'll edit it sometime later and make it better. Thank you for reading about how Dave Strider was sadistically turned into a pile of mush! ;D


End file.
